


Drunken Ficlet: Teamwork

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>definesane requested</strong>: John/Lestrade and Sherlock doesn't know... until he does.</p>
<p>Pretty sure this was the night I was actually legit having a hard time reading the prompts. Sometimes the drunken!ficlets are drunker than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Teamwork

"More," John gasps, and Sherlock shakes his head, murmuring, "No, no," and John groans and says, "More, please, _more_ —Greg—"

"Take your time," Sherlock tells Lestrade, a little breathlessly, as he pushes up. John gasps, shoulders shuddering, as Lestrade moves his same single finger in alongside Sherlock's cock, half-laughing, his mouth pressed into the small of John's back.


End file.
